Vandread: GENERATIONS
by ElderG
Summary: A new ship, a new journey and two lovers torn apart by fate. Need i say more? R&R!


Disclamer: Ya ya the usual. GONZO OWNS VANDREAD, PERIOD. I, however, own this fic, and no lawsuit is going to take this away from me!!  
  
VANDREAD: GENERATIONS  
  
And it came to be that the great battle ended with the termination of one Pexis by another. How ironic that those imperfect beings could turn us, the Watchers, against each other. In a time since creation, we have been drawn towards these carbon based, multi sell life forms that seem to posses a power even we don't have. But it is not my place to contemplate their usefulness to us or what place they hold in our future. The Circle has decided and so it will be; its time to return home.  
  
Chapter 1: Blessing in disguise  
  
Time is like an everlasting stream which waters flow faster then any rapids known to man. No dam shall stop it nor will any boat conquer it. But for everyone in for the ride, every turn, splash and flip will remain etch into their memories. And so time continues to flow...  
  
"Captain, how are the preparations?"  
  
"Everything is proceeding on schedule. We shall be ready for launch the day after."  
  
"Good. Very good. I was right to entrust this ship to you. The crew will be transferring tomorrow, a day before the launch date. Hope you're ready for them, my men tell me they can be a handful."  
  
"After what I've been through, your impossible is my possible." With that, the large holographic window disappeared, leaving BC all alone on the bridge. A year had passed since the last battle with the Harvesters. In their defeat, and era of peace followed. Talrak and Mejere have established trading with Melenos and the gender introduction of both worlds is going smother then predicted. So smooth in fact that both worlds agreed to build the first military ship manned by both men and women. An advance ship combining Mejere, Talrak, Melenos, and Nirvana technology, the Hoshinokaze (Star Wind, I think...) was the pride of both genders.  
  
Build around the Nirvana's design, she became the unofficial sister ship. Naturally, as you have noticed, BC was chosen to captain this revolutionary starship. As a veteran of the last Harvester battle, her... uhh, his choice was unanimous. Furthermore, he was recommended by Magno herself (think of this as a promotion). With the hopes of two worlds entrusted onto him, life has been one hectic mess.  
  
"It must be a miracle that this ship could even be build." BC thought aloud. There were some minor disputes among the worlds concerning the Hoshinokaze's production but eventually they died out after Grandma and Grandpa decided burden the neutral party (the pirates) with this project. Considering that the pirates only had an asteroid base which couldn't even accommodate the Nirvana, the Hoshinokaze's construction was truly a task against incredible odds. Yet, now it floats weightlessly in the asteroid littered space surrounded by a massive gantry. This task, which took 11 months to accomplish, has left even the pirates that build her impress.  
  
As BC finalized the ships system logs, he was interrupted by an anonymous presence. A young Talrak cadet of 16 standing at attention came into view as BC turned to the source. With rustled brown hair and a medium build, one might mistake him for Hibiki, except that he stood 6 foot tall. Sensing his silence, BC began.  
  
"Yes cadet?"  
  
Stumbling and stuttering, the young cadet replied; "Uhh... Sir! The uhh... wo... woman en... engineer requests a con... conference with you, sir!"  
  
"So, Parfet wants to talk with me. Why didn't she just contact the bridge?"  
  
"I...I don't know, sir!" came another nervous reply.  
  
'Looks like more work for me.' BC thought with a sigh. "You're dismiss, cadet."  
  
"Yes, sir!" he saluted, turned and walked into a wall, leaving him stunned before hurrying out of the door next to him.  
  
'Kids these days...' BC thought as she made her way to the engineering section of the Hoshinokaze.  
  
~*~  
  
Not to far away, a blond woman dressed in provocative clothing strides along a line of Talrak solders, slowly scrutinizing each and every one of them. Tailing her was a shorter girl with shoulder length black hair. From a glance, it is obvious that they share the same interest in fashion which further enhances the beauty of Mejeren women. Not that any of the men would be attracted, of course. With gender reintegration still in its first year, the art of courtship is still a distant memory.  
  
Back to the matters at hand, after inspecting all the men present, Jura turned to the only man not in line; the vertically challenged Hibiki. And standing faithfully next to him was the alien obsessed Dita, looking as cheerful as ever. The year had really brought them closer together, but as the saying goes, old habits die hard.  
  
"Is this the best you can find?" Jura began, fuming.  
  
"What'd you expect? You just said you'll inspect all the men I brought. It was not like there were any requirements." Hibiki retorted.  
  
Scratching her head in remembrance, Jura replied "Okay, I did say that... but look at them!" A finger went to the cadets. "They are either short, ugly or weak, and they all stink!" She pinched her nose to exaggerate her claims. (A/N - this is just for laughs, but it seems that no Talraken is short, ugly or weak [except Hibiki, but he's a 1st generation], although it maybe true that they all stink.)  
  
In an instant, Hibiki went defensive. "It's not my fault they are like that! Why don't you go down to Talrak and chose them yourself?!"  
  
"How can someone as beautiful as me be expected to go down there?" she chipped and swung her long mane of blond hair back.  
  
That was enough for Hibiki to growl at her vanity and strode of furiously to the Nirvana with Dita at tow. It was tiring to spend a year trying to undo 3 generations of brainwashing on the Talraken society, especially the military. But having Dita along surly helped speed things up. Someone as lively and cheerful as her was a real contras to the brutal, savage, liver eating woman all Talrakens had known. In a way, one ship was to be thanks for bringing home the people that would change the history of this system and maybe, the entire human known universe.  
  
The legacy days of the magnificent ship were all but memories as she rests docked to the asteroid base. Having seen its last combat almost a year ago, it has slumped into its current position ever since. With the Harvest treat forgotten like a bad memory, the Nirvana became a monolith of peace and harmony. Losing her original role, she now serves as a leisure center, a residential area and a museum of the past (due to the number of per colonial items found on her). Yet, her most important role, from birth till now, was as a body for the crystal being Pexis.  
  
Life on the Nirvana could be described as... snail paced. The atmosphere is so calming that one could fall asleep just breathing. Everyone was relaxed, so unlike the panic that prevailed on the ship almost a year ago. However, one patient onboard requires special treatment and it falls on a couple to tend to its very needs. Although they had barely known their patient for two years, the surge of change which overwhelms them required each to train a successor. And today, the next generation gets her first lesson...  
  
Doctor's log, Duero McFile: The patient's condition is stabilizing after reducing chamber pressure by 2.5%. Still, patient's internal pressure remains in the danger zone and requires full time observation. Although it can be said that the patient is on the road of recovery, the exact cause of the patient's problem still eludes me. My partner, Parfet Balblair, however, has theorizes that it may be due to a build up of excess energy. It is based on the fact that the patient constantly generated a set amount of energy during the 10 month return journey and is now adjusting to a less energetic lifestyle. In the process, it continually reduced its energy generation until reaching a stabile level. However, the lack of energy usage caused the patient to store the excess energy and eventually leading to the pressure buildup. I've requested that the patient be allowed to released this surplus energy in the form of movement but at the meantime, nothing can be done. : Log end.  
  
Relinquishing hold of the compad, Duero tended to a girl that had entered the infirmary no less then a minuet ago. Standing a foot shorter the Duero clad in a grayish brown tank top with a matching pair of black jeans and white boots, the blue eyed girl with silky shoulder length lavender hair stood formally, as in addressing an officer. Duero smiled. He had been expecting her.  
  
"Cybil Ranmos, I presume?" Duero asked.  
  
"Yes... sir"  
  
"Hmm..." Duero ran through her details, "You've have quite an impressive track record. And you're transferring to the Hoshinokaze tomorrow. Why did you choose the Pexis as your final case study?"  
  
Her answer was without hesitation. "I believe that as a doctor, it is my obligation to heal all life with the knowledge I have obtained. Also, your reports state that the Pexis is also a life, am I not wrong?"  
  
Duero now had a wide grin plastered on his face. "Your answer is quite interesting. There's a coat in the locker behind. Grab it and follow me. Hurry too. It seems I'm late."  
  
~*~  
  
"Uchuujin-san, don't be angry at Jura. She's just... uhh... what's that word... ah, disappointed that they weren't the men she wanted."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be her dog and fetch more men that most probably will be sent back to Talrak! If she wants a baby, she'll just have to find the man herself!" Hibiki replied, rather annoyed that they were still talking about Jura.  
  
He then began again but in a lowered tone. "Also, didn't you promise not to call me... THAT again?"  
  
Dita, who was walking beside him, stuck her tongue out. "Gomen gomen, Hi-Bi- Ki."  
  
Hibiki had no choice but to smile. "Better, Di-Ta."  
  
Of course, as soon as they relies what they had said, they blushed in the 10 shades of red and broke eye contact. Fortunately, it didn't last long.  
  
"Ne Hibiki," Dita began. "When we arrived on Talrak, you promised that we wouldn't be apart, right?"  
  
"W...why are you bringing this up?" a shocked Hibiki answered.  
  
"Well, I was thinking... what if... if. we were separated? How can we fulfill the promise then?" Her usual cheerful demeanor began to gradually disappear.  
  
"Isn't the answer obvious? No matter where we are or how long it takes, we'll find each other again, so that our promise can be fulfilled. Now, stop thinking about. stuff like that and cheer up. The Dita I know is eternally happy, right?" The sides of his mouth began go curve upwards as he replied.  
  
Soon, Dita's aura of joy made a comeback, and to celebrate its return, Hibiki suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug by Dita. Sadly, this moment of bliss meet an abruptly end.  
  
"My my, you two have really gotten together since the last time we met." A voice chipped from behind them. The startled pair made a quick 180 turn to find Misty grinning wolfishly. Tagging her was a Talrak cadet about her height brandishing a tough look despite his bright brown eyes along with his neatly combed blond hair. Yet, he mellowed out as soon as the pair came into view.  
  
"Who's that?" Hibiki enquired, pointing to the cadet.  
  
"Oh, him? He is Kotaro Higeki, trainee vanguard pilot, transferring to the Hoshinokaze tomorrow." Misty introduced, despite the apparent protest made by Kotaro. "I thought I might give him a tour of the Nirvana before he leaves on duty."  
  
Misty then pulled the pair closer and whispered. "Don't let his tough look get to you. He's just nervous. And may I add that he is just so CUTE!" (She's attracted to cute guys, right?) She then left, dragging the guy, literally, to the bridge.  
  
Silence ensured until Hibiki's stomach went on auto alert. "Come, let's go grab something to eat."  
  
~*~  
  
I feel it. A presence unfelt for almost a year, yet different and distant. What was it? There was no fear. It feels pure, uncorrupted. Another? Possibilities exist. Why was it here? Is it me? What is its purpose? More importantly, will it harm me?  
  
~*~  
  
In space, one can't tell if night had left or if morning had came. Because of that, the lights were set to dim to indicate night and would do the opposite for morning. Unfortunately for some, this setup didn't do them justice, especially to their eyes. Awakening to the full brightness of the barracks, Kotaro felt as if he had deliberately set his eyes on fire. Washing up and changing into his uniform, he left his state of semi- consciousness to realize that he alone. Then, panic set in.  
  
'Shit, I late!' he mentally thought. As he hurried pass the barracks entrance, he managed to glance at the time stated above. "Not only am I late, I'm REALLY LATE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Originally the pirate's battle hall, it was now packed with Talrak cadets and Mejer trainees; the crew of the Hoshinokaze. In front, on a pedestal, a tall young woman with purple hair that would reach her waist if it wasn't tied dressed in the standard pilot jumpsuit read out the names of the crew. To her right was Meia and to her left was her captain, BC. Barnnet had joined them on the pedestal shortly after the event began. Dressed in her registry outfit, she had been assigned the post of quarter master, or registry boss, on the Hoshinokaze. All was present and accounted for... except one.  
  
"Kotaro Higeki." She read out, only to receive a reply of silence.  
  
"Kotaro Higeki." She repeated. Her patience was really being tested here.  
  
Then, from the entrance, a muffled but sure reply came. In the distance, the young cadet can be seen scrambling through the lines as he raced to his position. The giggles and laughter that followed contributed to the increasing noise level, not to mention the chatter between the crew. The steady rise of decibel points was put on halt as BC took center stage on the pedestal. Although they were a rowdy bunch of teenagers, they were still military and an officer was not to be ignored.  
  
"I see that you have gotten acquainted so I get straight to the point. My name is Busam A. Carlos. People call me BC, but for you all, I expect Captain and nothing else. For tomorrow onwards, I will command the Hoshinokaze and you will be my crew. Since this is the second ship with a mix gender crew, cooperation between men and women must be maintained at all times. Failure to do so is not an option. Further orders will be given once the ship is launched. That is all."  
  
Meia then took over. "All crew are required to report to the launch bays in an hour's time. This is an order, not a request. Dismiss."  
  
As the hall emptied, Meia confronted the purple haired girl. "Think you can handle them Sara?"  
  
"I think so. Leader may have trained me to be an effective Dread leader, but commanding a bunch of Vanguards may prove difficult. Nevertheless, I won't let the Boss down."  
  
Meia smiled. "Good to hear that from a fellow pirate."  
  
~*~  
  
"If you didn't wake up, I could have won that bet..." a fellow Talrak cadet complained. The barracks was now relatively empty with an exceptional few. Shuttle pods to the Hoshinokaze were few and limited. Thus, they say first come, first serve. Not that they were in any hurry though.  
  
Kotaro now had one... no, make that two vein trobes on his head. "That's the reason you didn't wake me up Dimon!?"  
  
Dimon went into deep thought. "Well, that and the fact that you didn't hear the wake up call. But the later was your fault."  
  
'Was there a wake up call? I know I'm not that perceptive, but if there was a wake up call, I'm sure I would have heard it.' Kotaro thought. Unknown to him, Dimon was trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
The barracks entrance opened again and in came a tall buffed up, slightly tanned guy sporting long black hair. Only problem was the large rounded pair of spectacles he wore over his brown eyes. As a side note, he wore the standard Talrak engineer's uniform.  
  
"Hey, guys." He started. "Seen the headphones I loaned Harion yesterday?"  
  
It then became clear to Kotaro. Dimon's bunk was next to Harion's. He also knew Dimon was a light sleeper and would do anything for a quick buck. His blood, now past boiling point, was already turning into plasma. To make matters worst, Dimon was on the floor laughing uncontrollably after he returned the big guy's headphones.  
  
Kotaro exploded. "Damn you Dimon! Come back here so I can rip that (censored) (censored) (censored) head of yours out of its socket!"  
  
~*~  
  
Elsewhere, Magno walked into the Nirvana garden flaked by Rebecca and BC. Nearly the entire Nirvana crew was partying on the garden grounds; a celebration unseen since the days of the return. It was a joyous occasion that seemed to have a life to last an eternity. Sadly, a couple was missing from the crowd. While Parfat had returned from her inspection work on the Hoshinokaze, the worsening Pexis condition  
  
"I thought I would never see the day where we would reunite again. " Magno spoke, soft but clear.  
  
"Don't say that Boss." Rebacca said, alarmed by the words her leader had uttered.  
  
"I'm not getting any younger, you know. My life may leave me anytime and the grief must be short. These are times of change. And I know you will succeed me well, Rebacca."  
  
Rebacca was at a lost of words. She had always expected Magno to pass on her post to BC. After all, BC was her right hand wo... uh, man. Her eyes turned towards BC. Strangely, she seems happy; unchanged by Magno's revelation. Had she known all this time? Maybe that was the reason Magno recommended BC for the captain post on the Hoshinokaze...  
  
~*~  
  
"Proyo 2!" Kahula suddenly found a white egg shaped robot hugging her. At first, the 1 and a half year old child gazed upon the strange object that had stuck itself on her with curiosity, but as her memories resurface, she smiles and returns the hug.  
  
"Look! She remembers me!-proyo" the NAVI cried with joy. However, it was short lived as both Ezra and Hibiki separated them.  
  
"Shees, ever since we brought you back, it's been Proyo 2 this, Proyo 2 that." Hibiki grumbled. Not that the robot listened though as it was still rambling about the infinite reasons why he should be with Proyo 2/Kahula. Hibiki decided to spare himself the trouble of containing Proyo and tossed him to Jura. He then wisely got himself out of her voice reach.  
  
'This party seems to hate me. I haven't gotten a single bite on the food yet!' Hibiki thought, cursing his bad luck. Seeing the food tables were teaming with people, he sank into a bench under a poorly lit lamppost. Soon, another joined him. Since he was famished, his strength and enthusiasm had left him. But the hunger had also heighten his other sensors, namely smell. Originating from his left was a scent that would make anyone's mouth watery. By his side was Dita, holding in her hands two plates filled to the limit with goodies.  
  
"I didn't see you at the food table, so I took some for you." She said her cheerful voice, ending as always with a smile. Hibiki could feel his luck changing, or was it? As he prepared to dig in, a sharp siren punctured the event. (guess it hasn't =P)  
  
BC took charge of the situation swiftly and gracefully. "Amarone, get me a layout of the situation. Celtic, contact Talrak and Mejer. Ask them to scramble their fleets. Belvedere, get the Nirvana's systems online. And Bart, be on standby. The rest, return to your assigned posts. This is not a drill."  
  
"And here I thought it was all over..." Magno thought aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
My journey nears its end, yet the end's outcome lies not in the choices made by me, but in that of the young. I am merely a messenger; a conveyer of the Circle's will. Unfortunately, I am also an enforcer, for the will of the Circle is obsolete. I can only hope the young will return peacefully...  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it?" BC asked Amarone. Time became an enemy they had to overcome. BC knew that the longer they were left in the dark, the more dangerous the situation becomes.  
  
"I... I don't know. The markers detect something but what it is can't be determined."  
  
"Is it hostile?" Magno enquired.  
  
"I can't tell now but from the data the markers have collected, its size averages about 58 percent larger then an Earth mothership. Also... you should really look at this." She transferred the data to BC's console.  
  
"From what I can tell," Amarone continued. "It is constantly changing its shape. It's propose is unknown but I have isolated a section within the ship which remains constant." She then transferred the data again, but this time to all consoles.  
  
Shock came over Magno as the data was punched onto the main screen. "Impossible..."  
  
"This is just an estimate, but we can't be to certain." BC explained. "I'll prepare the Nirvana for battle. Parfet, how is the..."  
  
"BC." Magno interrupted. "Your place isn't here anymore. Your responsibility now lies with the hope ship." Her gaze shifted to the Nirvana like ship the dominated the view from the bridge. "I'll take over now."  
  
BC compiled willingly to her orders. "Yes boss." She said and took her leave from the bridge.  
  
"Parfet, is the Pexis ready?" the Nirvana captain asked. She may be old, but there still was life in that aging body of hers.  
  
"Not at the moment Boss. But if my theory is true, a series of 2 second engine bursts should put her in tip top condition. Of course, the engine bursts are dangerous to the base, so I suggest that the Nirvana be moved to more open space first."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Bart, it's your turn."  
  
~*~  
  
Navigating through the Hoshinokaze was a breeze to BC, partly because she was modeled exactly like the Nirvana. The bridge looked no different with the exception of the out stretch forward section. Duplication of Nirvana's central control system was impossible, so that bridge section was left out. Replacing it was a standard cruiser single control system. And at the seat was a boy with short, trimmed silver hair. Not that BC noticed. Her priority was to ensure the ship was battle ready. Her launch date was now.  
  
"Sara, how's the crew?" she directed the question to the purple haired girl.  
  
"All 200 here. No exceptions." a swift reply came.  
  
BC then shifted her view to her appointed sub commander, Parine Graloing. While the others were jittery, the sage haired girl stood unaffected by the situation. Experience was the key. As a veteran of the final battle, she stood out over the relatively inexperienced crew. BC knew she had made a good choice.  
  
"Parine, begin launch sequence." She ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
At that moment, a massive object made of translucent crystal exited the electromagnetic storm. Its long, slender shape was an analogous to the Earth motherships if you ignore the fact that it had no fixed shape. Its outer walls had changed a dozen times within a timeline of 30 seconds. One can relate it to a massive glob of liquid floating in space. However, it was the white, star like light that originated from its center that turned heads.  
  
From the interior of his Vanguard, Hibiki watched as the glowing crystal ship emerge from the space storm. Instantly, he knew what it was. "Pexis..."  
  
"It's so bright." Dita said over the comlink. "And it's white. What do you think it means?"  
  
This time, the answer came from an unlikely source. "Purity. Uninfluenced, undefiled, and unchanged. That's what the Pexis looked like before mankind used them, well, minus the crystals around it of course."  
  
"Rabat!?" Hibiki cried, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Right you are, kid." He replied, his face appearing on screen. "Thought I would inform you about that guy, but it seems I was a little late."  
  
By now, the Pexis ship had passed the Talrak mine field. How it did it thought made the deadly mines look like space debris. Approaching the field, it scrambled the control mechanisms and disabled all the mines. After that, an electromagnetic plough did the trick.  
  
"Mr Rabat, why is the white Pexis here?" Dita enquired.  
  
"I'm not too sure myself, but I'm sure it has something to do our big blue friend...."  
  
~*~  
  
So is the Circle's will that you, the young, will return to home, our home. Leave behind, the influence of these primitive creatures and become the Watcher you have always been.  
  
I won't. Lonely as I may be, I have friends; people I must protect and people that will protect me. I feel my purpose is to be here.  
  
Emotions cloud your judgment. We are Watchers; that is our purpose. We can only observe. We were removed from the stream of time for that purpose. We follow the Grand Observer's will; to oversee the progress of this universe.  
  
Is it so? Or is it because you weren't allowed to decide your future? One thing these primitives have taught me was that ones future is his own. My decision stands.  
  
I see. Then I'm sorry, but the Circle's will is obsolete. You will return home.  
  
If it is so, then I will fight for my future, as the primitives have done so.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh... Boss, the Pexis ship is changing shape." Amarone reported.  
  
"Didn't you say it was always changing shape?" she asked, confused.  
  
Luckly, Misty had an explanation. "Most of the Pexis ship's changes were superficial, but now, it's experiencing a total change."  
  
In the distant, the collection of translucent bio crystal began to stretch. Obscured by the blinding light of the white Pexis, the crystal was growing out from the sides. Although its shape was unrecognizable at the beginning stages, it became clear as minor details were added. The side outstretch crystals at the center had formed apparently fragile wings. The body could easily be divided into the tail, torso, neck and head. At the heart of this crystal beast, was the Pexis. And this Wyvern was HUGE. From wingtip to wingtip, it easily could be half the diameter of Talrak. Its body was just as long. And this monster was on a collision course with the Nirvana.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this..." Rabat said worryingly over the comlink.  
  
"Who would? Look's like we have to fight. Let's go partner!" Hibiki exclaimed and launched into the space around. Swarms of Dreads followed, lead by Meia's Dread.  
  
The Nirvana's shields were powered to the max. The Pexis, now shining brighter then ever, filled its friends with hope; hope to survive the impossible.  
  
"Since I don't think Pexis weapons will harm another Pexis, the best course of action is to protect the Nirvana. Jura! Lets unite!"  
  
"On my way!" the two ships merged, forming the red, crab-like ship. What it lacked in firepower, it made up in defensive capabilities. Now, it had formed a solid green shield around the Nirvana.  
  
"Think it will hold boy?" Magno asked, yet still impressed by the abilities of the young man.  
  
"I can't say it will, but if the Pexis wants it to hold, then it will." He replied confidently.  
  
The beast how had its mouth open. A chance, one may say, but it will be all for naught. This beast could only be killed by a strike to the heart, and any chance for that lies at the shores of impossibility. It was now in control. All they had to do was survive.  
  
A bolt of crystal was launched from the beast's mouth, aimed at the Pexis. With maneuver engines at full, the Nirvana tried to evade, and brace for impact. Like a bee that caught the scent of nectar, the crystal bolt followed but found resistances with Vandread Jura's shields. Even at full power, they were being stretched to the limit, and soon gave way. Next was the Nirvana's shield. These were the last line of defense for the Pexis, and its failure means its demise. They held, but at a cost. The Pexis was now drained and the shields integrity was fluttering. To make matters worst, Vandread Jura had been disabled due to the attack.  
  
As the beast passed them, taking out a few hundred asteroids on its way, Meia noticed a pattern attack. "Meia to all teams. The beast will try the same attack again. Form around me in attack formation Delta 3. Target the crystal bolt once it has been launched."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Dita, since your weapon won't harm the creature, I suggest you try and support the Nirvana." A rather useless order, but as it stands, a miracle was at need. And as Meia knew, with Hibiki and Dita, it might just happen.  
  
"Roger leader!"  
  
With the orders done, everyone braced themselves for another attack.  
  
~*~  
  
Pitiful primitives. Trying to stop a Watcher even if they knew that it will be all for naught. Why are they so resilient, even in the face of an overwhelming power? Is it because of this... friendship the young had been talking about? No, the primitives will soon realize their mistake and hand me the young. That I know...  
  
~*~  
  
"Here it comes!" Bart cried. He then put the ship into full forward to try and evade its attack. A worthy effort, but useless nevertheless. The beast launched another bolt, this time larger and brighter. The Dread teams, which stood helplessly as the first bolt impacted, were now unloading salvos of missiles and beam fire upon the crystal bolt. The several hundred or so missiles drew lines of smoke across space before encircling the crystal in a spectacle of light. Sadly, none of their attacks were able to neither stop nor deter the impending doom. As it inches closer to the Nirvana, a lone Vanguard flew into its flight course.  
  
"He he, you'll have to go through me first!" he grinned, knowing his end drew closer. Unknown to him though, he wasn't the only one with that thought. A blue Dread approached it, merging into a gigantic mecha.  
  
"Dita, what are you doing!" Hibiki shouted at the red haired girl that sat on his lap.  
  
"We will protect Pexis, because Pexis is our friend." She smiled, although beneath it was a soul in fear of death. But, it wouldn't matter now that she is together with the one she loves.  
  
Hibiki smiled back. "That's right. We will, together."  
  
~*~  
  
The bolt was now nearing its unfortunate target. Less the ten seconds of space separated the crystal bolt and Vandread Dita. It is a wonder that the crystal, looking serene with its white glow, could be an instrument of death. Time once again became the enemy of all. In a few moments, there will be separation and sacrifice. It was time.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Coming in between Vandread Dita and the Crystal bolt was a golden ship, shining like a savoir knight in the reflection of star light. Its shape and design suggested it was the Nirvana. But it wasn't. The hope ship had given hope to the Nirvana, in sacrifice of its own existence. It had given hope to two lovers, for they now could remain together.  
  
Alas, the later is but a false hope.  
  
The Hoshinokaze received the full blow directly on the central part of the ship; the ships main power core. Shards of crystal blasted out in all directions, one finding a place on Vandread Dita, separation it and tossing the resulting vehicles in opposite directions. The hit also ripped the ship into four, rendering her as good as destroyed. Yet the worst had yet to come. The core, now ejected from the hull and without a containment field, was going critical and soon would destroy everything within a 5 kilometer radius. Dita was still in the blast zone. Time would not allow another miracle.  
  
Time wouldn't, but a Pexis would.  
  
~*~  
  
Why? Why would they do such reckless things? Their lives, precious lives, put on the scale of destiny, left to the mercy of fate. Is it worth protecting a friend, even with ones life? This concept of friendship eludes me still.  
  
I can't explain it to you. It is something only experience can.  
  
You, the young seem to possess wisdom beyond age, yet I, a Watcher since the beginning of time, have none. Why is that?  
  
Because we are different. I've allowed myself to change while you remain same. I embrace the unknown while you reject it. When I separated from the Link, I became an instrument, a tool for the primitives. I resisted not, unaware that I could. I watched the struggle these simple beings experienced; physically and physiologically. It was then that I sought my purpose; prove that I was what I was. Through my Chosen, I found it; and that was as a protector. It may not be the true purpose our kind was blessed to be, but it is a purpose I have chosen for myself; my path, my future.  
  
But the pledge our kind made to the Grand Observer cannot be undone. To follow a path such as yours defiles everything we were blessed to be. I'll be relinquished by the Circle, separated from the Link. My purpose would be lost. If this is the consequence of change, I will have none of it. However, I will give my Sub the choice for a future beyond that of a Watcher. Its path may not be the same as yours, nor may the outcome be, but it will be a path carved out by its will. You have enlightened me, young. I feel you are already home, and so, the Circles will fulfilled. As the primitives had changed you, maybe they will do the same with my Sub. And so I take leave; the journey awaits.  
  
(P.S - Sub is the resulting outcome of Pexis mitosis. A.K.A Pexis ½.)  
  
~*~  
  
From the crystal remnants, a new crystal began to take shape. First, it contained the power core, preventing a critical meltdown. Next, it formed a temporary web to hold the four broken hulls together. To end it all, it began to form a crystal orb around the ship, acting as a shield to protect it from further harm. Yet, the shield did more harm then good. Dita, after failing to escape the now defused critical meltdown, found a layer of thin but sturdy crystals separating her from Hibiki.  
  
The beast had lost its purpose. Reforming itself back into its original shape, it approached the damaged ship and assimilated the orb of crystal into itself. While the white Pexis wishes no harm to come to the orb's contents, the same couldn't be said on how everyone else interpreted its actions. Legions of spacecraft now made their way towards the Pexis ship, fully intend on releasing the crippled ship from it 'captive'. And one zealous yellow Vanguard was the first to have a go at it.  
  
"Dita! Dita! Damn you thing! Give me back Dita!" Hibiki screamed as he began hacking at the Pexis ship's hull with no effect.  
  
At that point, the white Pexis glow increased ten times fold, blinding everyone that was unfortunate enough to witness it. When they came back to their sense, the ship was nowhere to be seen. The silence of space was all that's left. The white monster had come and gone, taking with it hope, leaving none behind. Separation and grief followed in its wake.  
  
Yet, it was a blessing in disguise.  
  
To be continued... really!  
  
A/N: Since I lost my entire Vandread collection, I'm writing this out of memory (which, I can say isn't the best) and so the characters may seem OOC. Sorry about that. Also, the Hibiki-Dita separation thing was influenced by watching 'Hoshi no Koe' 1 too many times. (No matter what the critics say, that show has the greatest story I've ever seen!) Well, READ, ENJOY and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
